High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (soundtrack)
| recorded = February–June 2019 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Walt Disney | producer = | chronology = High School Musical | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} High School Musical: The Musical: The Series: The Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for the first season of the web television series High School Musical: The Musical: The Series, which is expected to be released on January 10, 2020 by Walt Disney Records. The program itself will first be distributed on streaming service Disney+ on November 12, 2019; following a preview simulcast on ABC, Disney Channel and Freeform on November 8, 2019. The soundtrack for the series features new songs and renditions of songs from the original High School Musical film. Background and composition Series creator Tim Federle originally pitched High School Musical: The Musical: The Series for Disney+ with the idea of developing original songs to complement the franchise's back catalogue. The first season contains ten original songs, with one new piece of music featured in each episode. Composition The soundtrack features new recordings of songs from the original High School Musical film; "Start of Something New", "What I've Been Looking For", "Breaking Free", "Stick to the Status Quo", "Bop to the Top", "When There Was Me and You" and "We're All in This Together". The songs were "revamped" for the series. Steve Vincent, who worked on the original films, served as the musical supervisor for the series and sourced several composers to write new music. He also received submissions from songwriters based in Los Angeles. Cast member Olivia Rodrigo wrote an original song for the series, "All I Want"; and co-wrote "Just for a Moment" with Joshua Bassett and music producer, Dan Book. Lucas Grabeel, who played Ryan Evans in the original films, appears as featured artist in the song "Role of a Lifetime" alongside cast member Kate Reinders. Federle confirmed that a cast member from the original film would make a cameo appearance in the series through a fantasy sequence. Kelly Lawler of USA Today suggested that the original songs echo "2019 high-energy pop music", referring to "I Think I Kinda, You Know" and "Wondering". Note: Lawler refers to the "two original songs" from the "first two episodes". Songs and lyrical content The song "I Think I Kinda, You Know" details the relationship between characters Nini and Ricky. Rodrigo elaborated, "it was the song that Nini played for Ricky before they broke up." "Wondering" is a piano duet performed in-series by Nini and Ashlyn, written to potentially be included in their version of the musical. The lyrics relate to Nini's romantic involvement with Ricky and E.J. "Born to Be Brave" is described an "empowering" track resembling "We're All in This Together" from the original film. "A Billion Sorrys" is a song written by E.J. in the series as an apology to Nini for stealing her phone and reading her messages. Promotion Release The first song from the soundtrack, "The Medley, The Mashup" was released as a single on November 1, 2019, with an accompanying music video on the DisneyMusicVEVO YouTube account. The track is presented as a mashup of the original film's songs. Pre-orders for the soundtrack were opened on November 8, 2019. In the lead-up to the album's release, selected tracks will be made available weekly to correlate with the episodes being distributed. After the preview telecast of the series, the songs "I Think I Kinda, You Know" (Duet) and "Start of Something New" (Nini Version) were released. On November 12, "Wondering" was released at the same time as the program's Disney+ premiere. This was followed by "A Billion Sorrys", which was added to the pre-release on November 19, and the release of "What I've Been Looking For" (Nini & E.J. Version) and "All I Want" on November 26. "Born to Be Brave" was made available on December 3. Live performances The cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series performed "Start of Something New" and "We're All in This Together" at D23 Expo on August 23, 2019 and on Good Morning America on November 8, 2019. Critical reception Megan Vick of TV Guide commended Rodrigo and Julia Lester's vocal abilities in the song "Wondering". Track listing Track listing is adapted from Apple Music. | extra1 = Olivia Rodrigo | length1 = 1:16 | title2 = Start of Something New | note2 = Nini Version | writer2 = | extra2 = Rodrigo | length2 = 1:41 | title3 = I Think I Kinda, You Know | note3 = Ricky Version | writer3 = | extra3 = Joshua Bassett | length3 = 1:57 | title4 = Start of Something New | note4 = E.J. Version | writer4 = | extra4 = Matt Cornett | length4 = 0:36 | title5 = Start of Something New | note5 = Gina Version | writer5 = | extra5 = Sofia Wylie | length5 = 1:18 | title6 = I Think I Kinda, You Know | note6 = Duet | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 2:52 | title7 = Wondering | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:45 | title8 = Wondering | note8 = Ashlyn & Nini Piano Version | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 2:30 | title9 = Stick to the Status Quo | note9 = Rehearsal | writer9 = | extra9 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length9 = 0:43 | title10 = A Billion Sorrys | writer10 = | extra10 = Cornett | length10 = 1:48 | title11 = What I've Been Looking For | note11 = Nini & E.J. Version | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 2:05 | title12 = All I Want | writer12 = Rodrigo | extra12 = Rodrigo | length12 = 2:57 | title13 = Bop to the Top | note13 = Nini & Kourtney Version | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 2:57 | title14 = Born to Be Brave | writer14 = | extra14 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length14 = 3:09 | title15 = When There Was Me and You | note15 = Ricky Version | writer15 = Jamie Houston | extra15 = Bassett | length15 = 1:38 | title16 = Truth, Justice and Songs in Our Key | writer16 = | extra16 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length16 = 2:17 | title17 = Out of the Old | writer17 = | extra17 = Rodrigo | length17 = 2:48 | title18 = Role of a Lifetime | note18 = featuring Lucas Grabeel | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:07 | title19 = Get'cha Head in the Game | writer19 = | extra19 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length19 = 2:21 | title20 = Stick to the Status Quo | note20 = Performance | writer20 = | extra20 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length20 = 1:57 | title21 = Just for a Moment | writer21 = | extra21 = | length21 = 3:17 | title22 = Breaking Free | note22 = Nini, Ricky & E.J. Version | writer22 = | extra22 = | length22 = 3:17 | title23 = We're All in This Together | writer23 = | extra23 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length23 = 3:52 | title24 = We're All in This Together | note24 = Curtain Call | writer24 = | extra24 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length24 = 2:26 | title25 = I Think I Kinda, You Know | note25 = Acoustic Video Version | writer25 = | extra25 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length25 = 2:48 | title26 = Wondering | note26 = Acoustic Video Version | writer26 = | extra26 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length26 = 3:42 | title27 = Born to Be Brave | note27 = Acoustic Video Version | writer27 = | extra27 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length27 = 3:24 | title28 = We're All in This Together | note28 = Acoustic Video Version | writer28 = | extra28 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length28 = 3:51 | title29 = The Medley, The Mashup | writer29 = | extra29 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length29 = 2:57 | title30 = We're All in This Together | note30 = Wildcat Chant | writer30 = | extra30 = Cast of High School Musical: The Musical: The Series | length30 = 0:35 | title31 = Bop to the Top | note31 = Instrumental | writer31 = | extra31 = (Instrumental) | length31 = 1:36 | title32 = Stick to the Status Quo | note32 = Instrumental | writer32 = | extra32 = (Instrumental) | length32 = 0:33 | title33 = I Think I Kinda, You Know | note33 = Instrumental | writer33 = | extra33 = (Instrumental) | length33 = 2:52 | title34 = Wondering | note34 = Instrumental | writer34 = | extra34 = (Instrumental) | length34 = 3:44 | title35 = A Billion Sorrys | note35 = Instrumental | writer35 = | extra35 = (Instrumental) | length35 = 1:48 | title36 = All I Want | note36 = Instrumental | writer36 = Rodrigo | extra36 = (Instrumental) | length36 = 2:56 | title37 = Born to Be Brave | note37 = Instrumental | writer37 = | extra37 = (Instrumental) | length37 = 3:09 | title38 = Truth, Justice and Songs in Our Key | note38 = Instrumental | writer38 = | extra38 = (Instrumental) | length38 = 2:16 | title39 = Out of the Old | note39 = Instrumental | writer39 = | extra39 = (Instrumental) | length39 = 2:48 | title40 = Role of a Lifetime | note40 = Instrumental | writer40 = | extra40 = (Instrumental) | length40 = 3:07 | title41 = Just for a Moment | note41 = Instrumental | writer41 = | extra41 = (Instrumental) | length41 = 3:18 }} See also *''High School Musical'' (soundtrack) References Category:High School Musical albums Category:2020 soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Cast recordings Category:Television soundtracks